villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarecrow (DC)
Dr. Jonathan Crane is The Scarecrow. He is a supervillain from the Batman series. He has invented a panic-inducing chemical gas known as Fear Gas that makes people see their greatest fears. He doesn't commit crimes for fun or for revenge, but as an experiment to further develop his Fear Gas. ''Batman Begins'' Scarecrow appears in Batman Begins as the secondary antagonist, portrayed by Irish actor Cillian Murphy. In the film, Dr. Jonathan Crane is the chief administrator at Arkham Asylum and is secretly working with both Ra's al Ghul and mob boss Carmine Falcone, who brings shipments of drugs in for Crane to use to create his fear toxin. In order to maintain Falcone's participation, Crane has Falcone's thugs, including Victor Zsasz, declared insane and moved into Arkham Asylum, rather than facing criminal charges, which Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes finds highly suspicious. Later in the film, after Falcone is captured by Batman and imprisoned in the Blackgate Penitentiary, he slits his wrists in order to get an insanity plea. When Crane is summoned to inspect him, Falcone attempts to blackmail him into letting him in on his and Ra's al Ghul's plan. Instead, Crane puts on his Scarecrow mask and gasses Falcone with his fear toxin, leaving him in a state of psychosis and having him moved to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch. When Rachel hears about Falcone being moved to Arkham, she is once again suspicious. She personally goes down to Arkham to meet with Crane, believing Crane himself to be the one responsible for Falcone's condition. She informs Crane that she has arranged for a doctor from County General to have their own evaluation of Falcone that same night and to be on the Judge's desk by the next day. Crane takes Rachel down to the basement level and shows her where his fear toxin is created. Frightened, Rachel attempts to escape, but Scarecrow catches up with her and gasses her with a consecrated dose of his toxin. However, before he can continue experimenting on her, Batman arrives and battles Scarecrow, eventually gassing him with his own toxin and learning that he was working for Ra's al Ghul. Crane was eventually put in a straitjacket and imprisoned with Arkham himself. Near the end of the film, when Ra's al Ghul's men release the Arkham Asylum inmates, Scarecrow is freed as well, and when the fear toxin is mass-released into the air by Ra's, he is encountered on horseback by Rachel and a young boy as a demonic looking rider. However, he is chased away after Rachel uses a taser on him. This is the last time Scarecrow is seen in the film. ''The Dark Knight'' and The Dark Knight Rises Scarecrow briefly appears at the beginning of The Dark Knight, having still been on the run after being released in the previous movie. He attempts to sell his fear toxin to The Chechen, a crime boss operating in Gotham, but he is interrupted by a group of Batman impersonators. In the chaos, he attempts to escape in a van. However, the real Batman catches up to him and captures him. In The Dark Knight Rises, following Bane's launching of Gotham City into anarchy, Dr. Crane serves as a judge for mock trials against the rich and powerful of Gotham City's citizens, usually offering the options death or exile, which both lead to the victims dying. Scarecrow's ultimate fate is unknown, but it is assumed that he was returned to Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow is one of two main villains in the Dark Knight series who doesn't die, the other being the Joker. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Scarecrow is one of the villains Batman faces in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. The first time you will fight him in the morgue, but thanks to his gas, you end up in a different "world". In this world, The Scarecrow is gigantic, and Batman must avoid his gaze while getting to the batsignal. The Scarecrow disappears you get to the signal and flashes it upon him, seemingly defeating him. The second time you face him is in the Mansion. First, Batman relives his parent's death, the reason he's Batman in the first place. Batman fights him in the same world, and must do the same thing. But now, The Scarecrow summons skeletons to fight the Batman. The third time Batman faces him is in the penitentiary, but this time, he hallucinates that the Joker and the other villains are running the asylum and all heroes are executed prisoners. It is the same thing, but when Batman shines the light upon Scarecrow, he releases more gas, and Batman must now face the skeletons Scarecrow summons, in order to beat him. After this, Scarecrow runs off, shouting that it is impossible that Batman survived his gas. He threatens to release the gas in the sewers, but Killer Croc prevents him from doing so. Despite him appearing to be killed by Croc, it's hinted that Crane's still alive. On one of the ending in Arkham Asylum, a crate of TITAN was floating around. Then all of a sudden, one of Scarecrow's arms reemerged out of the water and grabbed the crate, hinting that he escaped Killer Croc's grip somehow. It is confirmed he is alive be decoding a message at the end of the sequel. Batman the Brave and the Bold He also appears in this animated show where he infected all of the pumpkin crop with feargas on Halloween. It almost worked but Flash was able to take all the pumpkins away from the people in time. While he did this Crane tried to kill Batman with his scythe but was ultimately defeated. He later made a cameo in Arkham Aslylum. Profile The Scarecrow also has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Taunted and bullied as a youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane then adopted the identity of the Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person’s deepest phobias become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Batman’s most psychologically dangerous foes. Holy Musical Batman In the show, Scarecrow, along with the other rogues, worked with Sweet Tooth in a plot to kill Batman, and take over the city after they attempt to put nuclear Warheads in the city's water supply. Quotes: "I made a fear toxin in the form of gas" (singing) "Now I wear a scary mask. Oow." (singing) "Line up, sign up if your looking for some sin" (singing with the rogues) "Hey! I take offense to that!" (to Sweet Tooth) "Yeah... or a diploma will do!" (to Sweet Tooth) "He's giving me an awful fright!" (talking about Batman) Facts *Real Name: Jonathan Crane *Occupation: Professional Criminal, Former Psychiatrist *Base of Operations: Gotham City, Arkham Asylum *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 6 ft *Weight: 140 lb *First Appearance: World's Finest Comics #3 (Fall, 1941) Attributes *Master of psychology and chemistry *Creator of fear-inducing gas *Motivated by an obsessive need to create fear in others. . has a yellow ring that can make anything he can think of its powered by fear Gallery Scarecrow animated series.jpg|The Scarecrow as he appears in Batman: The Animated Series. Scarecrow (DCUO).jpg ScarecrowD|Scarecrow, portrayed by Dylan Saunders in Holy Musical Batman ScarecrowDarkKnight.jpg|Scarecrow confronting The Chechen in The Dark Knight. ScarecrowJudge.jpg|Scarecrow as a judge in The Dark Knight Rises. Category:Fearmongers Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Poisoner Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Hungry Category:Scythemen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Recurring villain Category:Secondary Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Dark Judges Category:Drug Dealers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Old Villains Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Emotionless Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Weaklings Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Vehicular Villains